<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black fur ball by LaKuroNekoBaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215261">Black fur ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKuroNekoBaka/pseuds/LaKuroNekoBaka'>LaKuroNekoBaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one more tea extended universe (serie title might change) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, i think i can tag it, morgana is a regular housecat, or something like that but i'm unsure, pego and ryuji lives together, pego's name is ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKuroNekoBaka/pseuds/LaKuroNekoBaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana seems to dislike Ryuji</p><p>a very short oneshot about Morgana's favoritism problem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The one more tea extended universe (serie title might change) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black fur ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there ! This fic is kinda a flashback from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398854">my other fic, one more tea</a>, but it's not necessary to read the main one</p><p>Was almost midnight the best time to write it? probably not, but do i care ? naah</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>Ryuji was irritated. It’s been less than a month since they adopted this black stray cat. That cat, they named Morgana, was an ungrateful ball of fur. Ryuji tried all he could do to get his attention, he wasn’t able to get him to look at him. His boyfriend, Ren, however, never had this problem. It was quite the opposite actually. All the love the cat had, Ren was the one to receive it. He was always purring and cuddly when he was around the black haired boy. He slept on his legs when Ren was sitting on a chair. He liked being carried on his shoulder. He even made biscuits on him! Such degeneracy!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It wasn’t like Ren didn’t try to make Morgana like Ryuji. Sometimes, when he’s purring and content, he carries him to his boyfriend to take him, only to see the cat stop his adorable little sound. Ren tried several times only for the same result. Each attempt only resulted in Ryuji's frustration to grow bigger. It wasn’t like Ryuji didn’t take care of him either. After all, he was the one that wanted to adopt him at first, but also, he was the one that, more often than not, fed him and cleaned his litter. He also played a lot with him, but he ended up with scratch on his hands. Oh, such betrayal!</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ryuji was jealous of how much love and attention Ren was getting from that animal. Sometimes, the black haired boy only needed to lay down on the bed to have Morgana coming next to him to cuddle him. He couldn’t count how many times he saw the cat being tender to </span>
  <span>Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Ryuji did mention </span>
  <span>his feelings</span>
  <span> to Ren several times. The black haired boy looked sad each time he brought it up, feeling guilty of the lack of love from the cat. If only he had a way to prove to him that their pet does love him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One day, Ren woke up in the middle of the night. He reached out for his phone to check out the time. Three in the morning huh? He felt a little hungry. He left the bed and went to the kitchen, looking for some kind of biscuits. He took advantage of the opportunity to drink something and go to the bathroom before going back to bed. When he went back to the bedroom, he noticed that Morgana was there. But not only there, he was actually on Ryuji’s chest, making biscuits. Ren couldn’t help but aw at the scene. He was grateful there was enough light in the room, he was able to take some pictures and a short video of the most adorable scene he witnessed without turning on the flash.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The next day, one of the very first things Ren did was to show the pics. Ryuji was embarrassed by the fact that Ren took a picture of him sleeping. However, he couldn’t help but feel happy that the cat did like him, but never bothered to show it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Oh, does Ren love these pictures.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="">twitter</a> or <a href="https://lakuronekobaka.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, i'm active enough there</p><p>it feels weird to publish a short fic like that. It's weird that i just can do *that* and that's enough</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>